Kris Fowles
Kris Fowles is a character from the 2010 remake of the original. She is the equivalent of Tina Grey from the original. She is portrayed by Katie Cassidy. She is the girlfriend of Jesse Braun. Biography Early life When Kris Fowles was a very young girl, she attended a preschool with her classmates Nancy Holbrook, Dean Russell, Jesse Braun, Quentin Smith, Marcus Yeon and several other children. All of them lived very happy lives and got along with the school gardener Freddy Krueger. One day however Krueger took Kris to his secret "magic cave" where he physically and sexually abused her along with all the other children. The kids finally told their parents what happened to them and in time, all of the children forgot about Krueger, what he did to them, the preschool and each other. Freddy comes for Kris Kris comes to Springwood Diner to talk with her best friend Dean Russell about him not getting enough sleep. When she gets up to leave there she finds Dean cutting his throat and screams in terror. Although it was actually Freddy Krueger who killed him, Kris has no idea what exactly happened to him. At Dean's funeral, Kris sees a photograph of her and Dean as children, but cannot recall ever knowing Dean before high school. Kris begins to dream about the burned man herself and refuses to go to sleep for fear that she will die in her dreams. Jesse Braun, Kris's boyfriend, climbs through Kris's bedroom window to tell her that he is having the same dreams as her, Kris asks him to stay with her for the night and they both fall asleep in Kris's Bed. Death Kris awakes to hear her dog Rufus barking and goes outside to get him to be quiet. When she finds Rufus, she discovers that Rufus is dead with clawmarks on him. Freddy makes his appearance as Kris runs towards her house. When she enters, she discovers that she is in a preschool now where she is shortly greeted by a younger verison of herself. As they go down the hall, Kris hears Freddy's voice and sees him in a classroom and tells Kris "Ready or not, here I come". Kris "aweakens" and tries to wake up Jesse who is still alseep. Kris goes into her bathroom to wash up and goes back to her bedroom, thinking that her nightmare is over for now. As soon as she lays down in bed, Freddy appears and attacks her. Kris screams which wakes Jesse who watchs in horror as Kris is thrown around her room. Jesse tries to get her to wake her up and save her but Kris's chest is slit and her blood splatters all over Jesse's clothes. Jesse is accused of Kris's murder and is sent to jail where he has a dream and finds Kris's dead body. Also Nancy had a micro-nap in the school hallway, seeing Kris in a bodybag and Kris asks Nancy if she wants to hang out, followed by Freddy's laugh. Category:Female characters Category:Elm Street children Category:Girlfriends Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims